Doctor! Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning?
by Azreael
Summary: A bunch of mostly unconnected one-shots with Rose/10 and a little Jack and other companions thrown in. May include other regenerations. T for possible chapters.


**Hey guys! So this is basically just a place for my Doctor Who one-shots. Some will be longer than others but most will be completely unconnected. They will be Rose/10 with a little Jack thrown in. If there is anything you want to read tell me and i will write it. **Hope you like them. Here is the first one.****

****Note:**** Thank you so much to my lovely beta thecybermenswingset (tumblr).

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's wonderful characters. The title is lyrics from the song Doctor! Doctor! by the Thompson Twins.

**Summary:** Mickey may have found a way to get Rose back to the doctor. The person she has the hardest time saying goodbye to is Jack.

**Mickey The Savior**

"Rose! Rose! You've got to wake up! We did it! Come on now, Rose. You need to get up!" Mickey tried shaking her awake.

She was sleeping in her room in the Tyler mansion. She was going to move out but she found that she couldn't handle being alone so she'd stayed. After living in the TARDIS for so long, it hurt to be alone. Mickey still lived there too. She has a little brother now too, and her mom and Pete are now married. Everyone was happy here except for her.

She groaned and looked at the clock. It read 3 AM. "Mickey, what could you possibly want?" she asked then rolled over.

"Rose we finished it! We made the dimensional canon work!"

She flipped right back over. "If you are making a joke I am in my right mind to shoot-"

"No Rose we really did it. We are going to get you back to the doctor! Pete and Jack are already at torchwood getting it ready for you and setting the time and coordinates. Come on now get ready. We are going to get you home."

In this universe she works at Torchwood one. Torchwood one here though was different than the one in her universe. Here it had the same morals as Torchwood three did at home but it had the size and complexity of the Torchwood one.

Pete was the director of Torchwood here. On her first day there about three weeks after she first got stranded here, she had started work. That was the day she met her only new friend here, the one, the only; Jack Harkness. He was different here though. He wasn't the face of Boe, he wasn't an ex-time agent, he wasn't from the Boeshane Peninsula, he wasn't a captain, and he wasn't immortal. He is just Jack Harkness from London heading his team from Torchwood. He made his advances but she made him aware of her situation and her relationship with _her_ Jack the very first time they met. After that they had been best friends, almost as if the two Jacks were one in the same. Just like Captain Jack Harkness.

She threw the covers off and jumped out of her bed. She didn't care that Mickey was still in the room she quickly threw off her night gown and put on her favorite pair of jeans, a white tank top, and her tardis blue jacket she got her first month here from her mum.

Mickey couldn't help but stare as she put on her bra.

She threw on some trainers and ran out the door. It took Mickey a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, then a few more to follow her.

She was almost out the door when something dawned on here. "Wait," she stopped in her tracks, "I can't leave without saying goodbye to my mum and Tony."

"Oh don't worry darling," her mum told her, coming down the main stairs with Tony in tow, "You really think your own mum would let you go running off to some alien boy without saying goodbye?"

"Rosie! Rosie! Where are you going? I want to play!" a two-year-old Tony cried.

A single tear fell from her eye. She knelt down so she was more on his level. "Tony, I need you to take care of mum for me okay? I'm going very very far away and I wont be able to anymore. Will you do that for me Tony?"

Jackie wiped tears from her own face with a tissue.

"But Rosie I'm going to miss you. Please don't forget me." He asked her, with small tears running down his face.

Rose herself has managed to keep her emotions from being visible thus far. It was her Torchwood training, cold and heartless, never get attached or your emotions in the way. That was how you got killed.

"Oh Tony, I could never forget you." She gave him a hug then stood back up to face her mum.

"Oh you daft girl," he mum told her, "come here." She opened her arms up. Rose immediately fell into them.

The tears that she tried so hard to suppress were now freely falling. "Oh mum."

"Don't you worry about me now. I'm a Tyler and I can take care of myself. Its you I'm worried about. Running around amongst the stars..."

"I'll be fine mum, always have been."

"Now go, we don't want to keep that crazy doctor of yours waiting any longer."

She gave her mum and Tony one last hug before running out the door. The car was already there waiting. She threw open the door and jumped in. It drove away as soon as the door was shut. Mickey was there in the back seat with her. She had almost forgotten about Mickey. She felt bad, everyone always forgot about Mickey, but she never would again. He is going to be the one who gets her back to the doctor and she could never forget that.

Torchwood was located only ten minutes from the mansion though the ride seemed to take hours. After three years she was finally going to get back to the doctor. During the car ride Mickey kept her mind on task by going over some basics of the dimension cannon.

"Okay," he began, "Pete has set in the time and coordinates into the canon."

"How does he know what date and time to put in?" she interrupted.

"Well," he looked away, a little sheepish. "I went over to _your _universe yesterday to see the _other_ Jack and find out when the doctor would be in Cardiff in the past so we could send you to that time. We set it for an hour before then."

"Oh Mickey," she leaned over and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much! You didn't have to risk your own life for me."

"But I did," he said in a very serious tone, "We may not be together anymore but I always want what is best for yha and if that's bein' with the doctor then that is where you should be.

"The canon only has three tries on it." He continued right back to the canon, "We have used one so there are only two left. One for you to get back to the Doctor and another incase there is an emergency."

"You are here miss," the driver told them.

Rose ran out of the car before it came to a full stop and Mickey followed, not even bothering to shut the car door behind him.

Being the daughter of the director she didn't need to show any security to get in, plus they were expecting her. When the slow elevator ride finally took her to that same fateful room where this all began, Jack and Pete were already there, waiting for her, with the yellow dimension canon.

For the first time since she learned the news that she would get to see the doctor again she slowly walked to the people that she loved. This would be the last time that she saw them, that she saw this universe.

She went into Pete's open arms first. "Thank you so much. I know you weren't really my dad but for the three years you were you were a really good one. Please take care of my mum."

"I will sweetie. I will. Be safe and have a good life." He murmured.

"I will," she told him, before pulling away.

She turned to Jack. "Com'er." He opened his arms to her and she fell into them.

"I'm gonna miss you Jack," she told him into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you to Rosie. Who else is gonna add some fun into my day?" He laughed.

She pulled away then lightly punched him in the shoulder. She didn't go too far though. "You could come with me," she offered.

"You know I can't do that. The dimension canon can only carry one person. Plus," he chuckled, "there is only room for one Jack Harkness in a universe and yours already has one. We will figure this out and open travel between the universes for good. This isn't goodbye forever Rosie. Don't forget to tell _me_ about me." She let out a pathetic laugh.

A tear fell down on her face and Jack wiped it off with his thumb. Pete handed her the dimension canon. "All you have to do is press the big yellow button," he told her.

She took it. She walked over to the wall where this all began. She put her face up to it. This was her first memory of this universe and now her last. She turned around to face her family. Mickey had moved to stand next to Pete. Jack gave her one last salute.

She pressed the button.

****DW****

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her though the travel only took a mere second. The next thing that she knew she was on the ground in the middle of what looked like a giant room.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" a dark haired, skinny man asked her.

"I'm Rose. I'm looking for Jack." She told the man.

"He should be back any second. How the hell did you get in here?" the man asked her, helping her to her feet.

Just then a giant light started flashing and a door that looks somewhat like a gear rolled open. "How did who get in here?" The man that walked in asked.

"Her." The first skinny man pointed at her.

"Rose?" Jack asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, its me." She told him, unmoving, waiting to see whether he would welcome her with open arms.

"Rose!" he exclaimed than ran up to her and engulfed her in a Jack Harkness bear hug.

"Yeah, it's me." She muttered into his chest. Only mere minutes ago she had done the same thing to the _other_ Jack.

"What happened? You were on the list to the dead for Canary Warf!" he asked her, still not letting her go.

She told him her story. She told him about getting stuck in the parallel universe, finding the other Jack (he laughed at that part), about working on the dimension canon, how Pete and Mickey knew where and when to send her (he made a note to remember that), and how she had finally landed there.

"That's a lot to take in," he told her. They were now sitting on a couch in Jack's office in the Hub with coffee that a man named Ianto had graciously made for them.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"How long where you there for?" he asked.

"Three years," she told him. He gasped at the amount of time. Rose tried to not let that affect her. "How long has it been here?"

"Half a year, but who knows how long it has been for the doctor."

"Yeah," she muttered, "That is what I am worried about."

"How long did you say until he was going to be here?"

"Oh god," she stood up almost spilling her coffee, "an hour!" It has been 55 minutes since she first arrived. "We don't know how accurate the canon was though. He could be gone already!" she was starting to get worried. What if she got stuck here until the doctor decided to pop in again? That could be in a hundred years. She could never see him again.

"Don't worry," he set both of the mugs aside and stood up, "I have a way of telling when he is here and we would have known. He hasn't been here yet, but we should hurry up and get out there. We don't want to miss him."

He grabbed her hand and pulled him towards the lift. It brought them up, much to slowly, to the place where the doctor had once landed, leaving a perception filter in it's wake. Just as they arrived on ground level they could hear the whoosh of the tardis. They ran around the corner to where Mickey told her to meet the TARDIS.

She stopped when she saw it, the blue box. She waited for what felt like forever for the Doctor to step out. When he did her heart dropped to her feet. A brown skinned brown haired woman stepped out laughing behind him. It went right back to it's proper position when he saw her and stopped what he was doing.

"Rose?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

"Doctor," she regarded him.

"Rose!" he ran towards her. The other woman's face fell.

"Doctor!" she ran and met him half way.

He engulfed her into his arms and she got as close to him as humanly possible. From that moment, she knew that she would be there forever and everything would work out.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be much appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
